


In a Thousand Ways

by kyjane



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, One Shot Collection, Romance, Slice of Life, reposted from my tumblr, wildehopps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjane/pseuds/kyjane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love was not planned... and yet. There it was.</p><p>A collection of different Wildehopps drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Can't Believe...

Nick had never been so afraid or so in love with her. Her violet eyes narrowed at him as her furry paws smoothed over the sundress.

Over the new bump that had replaced her toned stomach.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” she grumbled.

“No one is going to suspect a tiny, pregnant bunny, Carrots; this is the best way to keep you invisible while we listen in.”

She shot him a second death glare before she huffed and tugged her sunhat down on her head. Nick swallowed his grin as he looked her over. His throat felt strangely tight as his green eyes curved over the fake baby bump on his partner. 

“Fine, fine…” she mumbled as she gathered her ears over her shoulder and adjusted her posture. Nick bit his lip to keep his smile small as her tiny grey paw settled on the apex of her middle and she sighed. “Do I look convincing?”  
  
“Very,” he nodded seriously, flickering his gaze back up to her. He finally cracked and smirked playfully at her, “Motherhood is a good look on you, Fluff.”

“I hate you so much–”

“Shhshshsh–the babies can hear you. Don’t fight with Daddy.”

Judy shot him a glare and Nick grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Tumblr as Ky-Jane


	2. .... I'm....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was unexpected... impossible. 
> 
> "I'm Pregnant."

It wasn’t possible. They were entirely different species. 

There was no way–

But there was the evidence. Scattered around her in three different brands of tests, each displayed on their boxes with the double lines silently mocking her and her shock. The nausea that plagued her long after they both contracted food poisoning at the Beastro should have been a clear sign. The moods, the sudden need to _nest,_ the bloating–the weird cravings for protein-based foods she’d never liked before.

Judy wrung her ears through her paws and bit her lip hard as her nose began to quiver helplessly.

Sure–they’d talked about kids–but the topic was usually accompanied with discussions of adoptions and species they’d be able to properly care for and accommodate–

But their own? It had always seemed entirely out of the picture…

A trembling grey paw carefully dropped down to rest on her stomach, thoughtfully feeling around for any changes. Maybe there was more of a curve than before? Possibly?

“Judes–dinner’s here!”

Judy jumped in surprise as she listened to her mate kick the flat door shut behind him and quickly swept up her mess from the counter, tucking the boxes and the tests in the cupboard under the sink. She smoothed down the hooded sweater she’d stolen from Nick last night and slipped out of the bathroom.

Her paws wouldn’t stop worrying the hem.

“Ugh, the line for Jerry’s was insane,” Nick dramatically groaned as he dropped their take out on the kitchen counter and dug in the cupboards for cups. “There was this zebra in front of me who couldn’t decide what he wanted–took a good fiftee–” He trailed off as he saw her hovering in the kitchen doorway. 

He instantly went to her side, carefully reaching for her shoulders.

“Are you oka–”

“I’mpregnant–” came out in a gasp, cutting him off.

The silence around them was heavy and Judy suddenly felt sick as Nick’s paws tensed tight around her shoulders. She kept her gaze straight ahead, studying the fading pattern on Nick’s old shirt and how it bent and shifted as he began to breathe again. Her paw’s shook as he slowly dropped down to a knee and his wide emerald eyes met her own terrified amethyst.

“… come again?” he whispered.

She gnawed hard on her lower lip before slowly repeating. “… I’m… pregnant.”

He stared at her, his ears pinned up and his tail twitching. She waited for him to laugh, tell her she was funny and go back to getting them drinks. Or maybe tell her that it wasn’t funny and she shouldn’t joke like that–or tell her she was crazy and–

Her thoughts ended with the soft weight of his paw pressing reverently against her middle. 

And he did laugh, but it was small and breathless. 

‘Are you sure?’ his eyes asked as they flickered up to search her face. Judy’s shoulders dropped and her lips curled in a warm smile as she nodded, softly reaching up to stroke his ears. 

Nick gasped and pressed his forehead against her. His paws gingerly explored her middle and his tail began to excitedly sway behind him. Judy giggled. Her paws tangled up in his fur as he wrapped her up tight in his arms and nuzzled her. 

“… hi, babies.” 


	3. Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I found this waterfall...

Judy never considered herself a romantic, that was a department she was more than willing to let her sisters dominate. 

But, the moment she found the secluded grove hidden in a rarely trodden corner of Bunnyburrow, she could only think of one mammal she wanted to share it with.

Which was how Nick Wilde found himself blindfolded and being led over strange terrain by an eager bunny.

“Look, if you wanted to kill me, I think we passed the last possible witness a good five trips ago,” he huffed. Judy giggled and pulled him back up to his feet. 

“Don’t be so dramatic–we’re almost there, you kit.”

“Ugh, this better be some surprise, Carrots.”

She hoped it was.

Her nose was twitching excitedly as they finally broke the tree line. Nick’s ears fluttered at the sounds of rushing water and he tilted his head towards Judy curiously. “Okay, okay–just–” she softly tugged him and put him in position, “right there… and.”

Judy hopped up and slid the blindfold off. 

The fox blinked at the sudden light and squinted around him. It took all of two seconds for his ears to perk and his eyes to grow wide as he looked around. 

The waterfall wasn’t anything too impressive, crashing over a rock wall of a good twelve feet, but the water was clear and sparkled in the afternoon sun as it crashed into the awaiting pool below before it continued off into a creek. Judy took his paw again and gently tugged him towards a path of stepping stones that led behind the cascading water.

“What… is this?” Nick asked as he carefully followed the eagerly bounding bunny. 

“You’ll see…” Judy trailed off with a grin as she disappeared behind the water and through a fair-sized hole in the rock. Nick raised a brow and eyed where she disappeared a moment before he sighed and followed her. 

She grinned as she sat down on the spread blanket on the rock floor and patted the space beside her. He carefully dropped beside her and followed her gaze to the wall of water separating them from the rest of the world. 

It was quiet, secluded, and filled the fox with a strange reverence.

“… ‘For my dear Nathalie,’” Judy suddenly whispered, making him blink and glance at her. She smiled and motioned to the keystone that held up the stone arch they’d stepped through. 

Nick let her slip her paw through his as she continued reading the inscription, “For my dear Nathalie. Installed by your faithful Jameson, 1853.” His tail carefully curled around her, and her head found a home on his shoulder.

“… some sap built a lover’s hide away,” Nick murmured, eyeing the rest of the nook curiously. 

“Yep. There’s no record of it anywhere in the libraries or in any of the maps of the Tri-Burrows,” Judy nodded, watching the water as his thumb traced over her knuckles. “But I did some research–”

“Of course you did,” Nick smirked, earning an elbow to the side.

“–and I found a Jameson Burr who was a landscaper around this time. He was one of the rabbits that helped plan out most of the burrows.”

“Fascinating history lesson.”

Judy elbowed him again. “I also found records of a Nathalie Redd connected to his name. They weren’t in the best condition, but I did learn that they were engaged, and in the autumn of 1852 she passed away due to complications of pneumonia… she was a fox.”

Nick’s teasing expression melted away and jaw dropped an inch. Judy peered up at him with a shy grin and squeezed his paw slightly. “… Jameson and Nathalie never got to enjoy this place together… but I thought you and I could do it for them….”

The fox pulled the bunny closer and dropped a kiss to the top of her head as she curled in his lap. Fingers tangled together and muzzles clumsily met one another’s. He pressed his forehead tight to hers, their eyes shut as they let the soft sound of rushing water echo around them. The pair sat in silence, reaffirming their affection with soft touches.

“… Nicholas Wilde, are you crying?”

“No, I’m allergic to sappy, over dramatic displays of affection.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Tumblr as Ky-Jane.

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr as Ky-Jane.


End file.
